


Midnight

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Unprotected Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: you wake up in the middle of the night, desperate for Danny to love you.
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

After falling asleep to a movie quietly playing on the tv mounted to your bedroom wall, only a few hours later, you woke up; Danny had twitched in his sleep, your head still resting on his bicep, and that had ripped you out of your dreams. You shuffled closer to him, placed your head on his chest instead, and reached over him to grab the remote from his nightstand, turning the television off. Danny was warm and his skin was soft and smooth against your own, both of you still completely naked. You raked your nails carefully down along his chest, always in awe at how firm his muscles were beneath his skin, and how he could heat up an entire bedroom all by himself.

He hummed in his sleep then, and you lifted your head to look at his face in the dim moonlight. His long, dark lashes and the soft, thick hair framing his face made you sigh and smile a little. Would it be a crime to kiss him awake and beg him to love you? To take you?

You reached out to lace your fingers through his curls, softly caressing the side of his head as you kept staring at him. He sighed, leaned into your touch, and before you could pull back, he opened his eyes just a little bit, spotting you there as you hooked your leg over his and leaned in closer to press your lips to his mouth. It took a few seconds until he kissed you back with a low hum, closing his arms around you; one of his hands splayed between your shoulder blades and the other wandering lower, down your side, over your hip, and then back to your ass where he squeezed.

You caught his bottom lip between your teeth and lightly tugged at it, and he gasped, moving his hand from your back to your hair, pulling you into a deeper kiss. His tongue brushed against yours and you moaned, quietly, but audible enough to spur him on. He guided you on top of him completely, your groin right against his own, and both his hands came down on your ass, pushing you down. You let him grind his hips up against your center, felt his thick cock quickly grow hard and full between your thighs, rutting against your clit and making you gasp into the kiss.

“Did you have a wet dream?”, he asked as he pulled back to look at you, and you propped yourself up with both your palms on his chest. You dug your fingertips into his pecs and met his movements with your own hips as you bit down on your lip. “No, I just needed a good look at you, that did it for me”, you breathed with a smirk and he chuckled, glanced between you two where you were grinding your soaking wet folds all over his erection. “Fuck”, he cursed, took a hold of your hips and moved back to sit up and lean against the headboard, effortlessly taking you with him.

“I need you, Danny”, you whispered, leaning forward to capture him in another kiss, and he groaned, thrusting against you, now completely hard. You reached between you and him, scooting back just enough so you could close your fingers around the base of his erection, slowly beginning to stroke him; you looked down and watched the firm muscles in his abdomen flex with each stroke as he tried to hold back to let you have your way with him for a little while. But you could tell he was getting impatient already, it never took much effort to get him going, especially not if you were both already undressed and alone.

“I can’t stop thinking about you”, you continued, “not when you’re here and even less when you’re away.” “Are you glad I’m here right now?”, he asked, his breath steadily turning heavier, his hands tightening their hold on your hips, then moving to your thighs where he squeezed some more and ran his palms along your skin, from your knees up to the insides of your thighs, and your hips shuddered when two of his fingers found their way to your center; you nodded. “I couldn’t be happier.” The calloused fingertips brushed against your clit, dragging through your folds as he grunted with a snap of your wrist and your fist tightening around his cock, then you let go of him.

You moved further down on him, his fingertips slipping away leaving you frustrated, but your mouth was watering and you wanted, _needed_ to taste him. Completely down on your front between his legs and your fingers still tight around him, you leaned over him and dribbled some spit on him, stroking him again, getting him nice and slick as you watched his face closely, saw his brows furrowed, his lashes fluttering, his head thrown back with a deep exhale. His hands found your hair, gathering it at the back of your head and holding it tightly, tugging just a tiny bit to get you to finally take him into your mouth.

But you wanted to tease him some more, needed him to beg just a little, so you started by dragging your tongue along the underside, from base to tip, lingering at his most sensitive spot, then pulling back to watch him as he huffed and even in the low light you could see his face and chest flush and his muscles tense. There was a slight force in how he held your hair, pushing you down, but you needed more.

Swirling your tongue around the head of his cock, then closing your lips around him and softly sucking before coming right back up, you couldn’t help but smile at his desperate groan and the way his hold on you grew tighter and more forceful with each touch of your lips and tongue against him. A few kitten licks, your hand cupping his balls and an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of his thigh, and he finally pushed you down more firmly. “Please”, he gasped, and you held yourself up with an arm around his thigh before you finally let him coax you into opening up for him.

Your lips closed around him, your tongue pressed against the underside, and you let him sink deeper into your mouth, inch by inch. He was a challenge, and you kept swallowing around him and fighting your reflex to come back up, so eager for more that you forced him down until he hit the back of your throat. You wriggled your tongue against him and slowly let him slip out of your mouth again, just until only the head of his cock laid heavy on your tongue. You moaned at his taste, sucked him back down slowly, and carefully established a pace at which you could bob your head without hurting yourself - you were eternally infatuated with the struggle.

Pulling back for a word, you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, keeping eye contact with Danny and taking a deep breath. “You’re so fucking big”, you breathed, then went right back down, your fist stroking him where your lips couldn’t reach, and his huffs and grunts were such a turn-on that you squirmed between his knees. “Fuck”, you cursed when you pulled back once again, “I need you to cum in my mouth, Danny, please”

His rock-hard erection filling your mouth again, you sucked and steadily moved on him, kept up a good pace, and his fingers threaded through your hair curled into a fist and guided your movements. “Oh, god, I love your mouth”, he breathed, his thigh under your arm tensing, “I can’t hold on anym- ahh, fuck-“ You moaned against him, swallowed around him, your rhythm stuttering for a second, but you forced yourself to keep going. You jerked your wrist, bobbed your head and sucked on him, and you felt his hips shudder and thrust against your face. You gave up control and let him take over, wanted nothing more but for him to fuck your face, and your seizing movements on him were a clear signal for him to.

“Ohh, mmm, I love you”, he breathed, and cradled your head in his hands, careful with your hair now he held you in place, his eyes locked on yours, and his thrusts into your mouth drove tears to your eyes. His moans got louder, guttural and drawn out, gasps in between, and you felt and tasted his hot release all over your tongue and down your throat just a moment later. He was careful not to go too deep, didn’t dare to push you down on him completely, and the bliss of watching the orgasm ripple through him had you so wet that you were for sure dripping onto the sheets.

You squeezed his hip to gesture for him to let go of your hair and your head, and eased off him, swallowing every last drop with a drawn-out moan. Danny leaned forward to help you up, wrapping his arms around you and turning you onto your back, carefully placing your head on your pillow and leaning down to kiss you softly. “What do you need?”, he whispered, close to your ear, holding and squeezing you in his arms. “Fingers – mouth, anything; please just touch me”, you begged, your left hand in his curls, your right on his chest, the thin layer of sweat all over his skin not doing anything to soothe the throbbing need between your legs.

Danny pressed his lips to the side of your neck and left a trail of open-mouthed, suckling kisses down to your breast, where he dragged his tongue over your nipple before he caught it between his teeth and tugged at it just a little, enough to make you gasp and choke out a moan. He kept sucking and nibbling there, sending warm shivers and waves of tingling pleasure through you, right down to your core. He repeated the entire thing on the other one, not without leaving a mark on your sternum first, before he moved down, his hands smoothing up and down your sides, his thumbs tracing your hip bones. The soft, loving touches almost made you sob, you’d never felt so loved and taken care of before you’d met Danny.

You caressed his hair, tucked it behind his ears just for it to fall back down and tickle your thighs as he dove down, hooking his hands under your knees and spreading your legs, and you gladly opened up for him, so exposed and so ready for him. He glanced up into your eyes before he started out by flattening his tongue against your heat, lapping you up with a broad stroke, and you felt yourself twitch when he reached your clit and circled it in an agonizing pace. He went so slow, but so intense, that you indeed started to shed a tear. “Ohhh, my god, Danny, please”, you breathed, in between desperate moans, and you tried to grind down against his face, but he laid his forearm across your abdomen and held you in place.

“Nope, _I_ do the work”, he grinned, and you groaned in protest, but couldn’t deny that his teasing and the slow circles he moved his tongue in felt heavenly, and rushing it, going hard and fast could never compete with the care and love he poured into going down on you like this. “Just relax”, he purred, dragging a finger down through your folds and pushing it inside slowly, curling it, wiggling it against your walls until he’d found the exact spot he intended to press it against. Your breath hitching in your throat and your back slightly arching confirmed he’d found it, and your thighs started to shake as he brushed his fingertip against it while simultaneously giving your clit some slow licks.

“More”, you moaned, dug your nails into his scalp and pushed him down, and he chuckled before adding another finger and starting to suck at your labia. He covered your clit with his open mouth and sucked, then circled it with his tongue, and you felt yourself getting even wetter; he couldn’t lap it all up. The obscene noise of half of his face buried against your drenched heat mixed with your sobs and whines, your moans as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of you, curling them into your g-spot and working his magic with his skilled tongue, and it wasn’t long until you felt your orgasm build in your groin, quickly and intensely.

“I-I’m gonna cum, ohhh, mmmnn-“, you cried out, involuntarily twitching thighs and hips shuddering as the waves of pleasure crashed down on you, and you could feel Danny grinding his own hips against the mattress, couldn’t even fathom what would happen if he’d get hard again, too preoccupied with moaning his name, cursing under your breath, arching your back and squeezing your eyes shut as tears rolled down your cheeks. “Fuck”, you shouted as you slowly came back down, and Danny left one last wet kiss on your clit and pulled his fingers from you, but stayed between your thighs and pressed his wet lips against your skin where he could reach. “You’re so hot”, he said, “like you don’t even know. I wanna fuck you – let me fuck you.”

“You’re gonna kill me”, you chuckled, “I think I already just lost a thousand brain cells.” He laughed, then lifted himself up and crawled over you, strategically lowering his hips against yours, and your eyes widened. He was so hard again already, and he was grinding his hips against yours so his thick, warm cock was sliding through your dripping heat, the head of him nudging your sensitive clit and you didn’t care that you’d be painfully sore the next day, you needed him to wreck you, right then and there. “Danny”, you breathed, pulled him down into a needy kiss, moaning into his mouth, and you felt him smile against your lips, then felt him line himself up with your center.

Despite the amass of wetness and the orgasm you’d already had, it was a challenge to take him, but it always was. He went slow, so careful not to hurt you, two inches deeper, one inch back out, and bit by bit he pushed inside, stretched you, and the burning sensation made you bite down on your lip and dig your fingertips into his back. You held onto him desperately, and the deeper he went, the better you felt. So full and so warm, and Danny’s kisses at the side of your neck and all over your face eased you into it without fail. “You’re so warm; god – so fucking tight”, he breathed, just below your ear, then bit down on your shoulder as he finally buried himself to the hilt.

You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and took a deep breath, then he started to move, backing out not half as slowly as he’d entered you. You whimpered, closed your legs around his hips and pulled him back against you. “Please fuck me, I need it so bad”, you muttered into his ear, and he grunted, then did as you’d asked.

Starting out quite slow, he picked up an intense pace, rocking into you, grinding his hips against yours once he was completely buried inside you, then backing out again just as carefully. He repeated the slow motions just often enough to get you used to him moving, then he propped himself up on his arms, his hands planted into the mattress at either side of you, and snapped his hips forward more harshly, making you yelp and wince. “Fuck, I’m sorry, did that hurt?”, he asked, panic evident in his tone, but you shook your head. “No, please, do that again”, you begged, holding onto his bicep as he delivered another sharp thrust, and you mewled.

He hit every delicious spot inside you, filled you so tightly and fit so snugly that you thought you’d cry if he stopped. “Oh, holy shit, _yes,_ that’s it”, you huffed, and caught his smirk just before he bit down on his bottom lip in concentration and drove himself inside you again, again, and again, _so_ deep. You could feel him pulse inside you at one point, and he increased the speed at which he fucked you little by little, making you lose control over your voice, and you clawed at his back and his bicep in a desperate attempt to keep still, but his thrusts were powerful enough to push you forward towards the headboard.

“Wait, ahh, wait a second”, you asked, then sat up straight and moved back to lean against the pile of pillows behind you, and Danny followed, his cock never slipping out of you. He in turn sat back on his heels and held onto the headboard with both hands, and he leaned in to kiss you hungrily as he pounded inside you again. He had more leverage now and his thrusts were more precise, harder and faster too, turning you into a mumbling mess again within seconds. You reached around his back to dig your nails into the firm flesh of his ass, and you felt his muscles move as he fucked you, pounded you, almost tore you in half. “Fuck – yeah, keep fucking me like that”, you demanded, and the bed was shaking beneath you; you couldn’t believe your luck.

Danny’s groans and his heaving breaths got louder with your own moans, and the hot, burning pressure building in your groin once again prompted you to reach down to rub your clit, keeping rhythm with Danny’s skillful thrusts, the sound of skin hitting skin reverberating off the walls alongside both of your desperate expressions of lust, and the expletives slipping out here and there. “I’m gonna – Danny, I’m gonna cum, oh, _fuck_ ”, you practically shouted, and then you came, hard and sudden, and you shook and arched your spine, met Danny’s thrusts with your shuddering hips, and your voice started to turn hoarse as you cried out and sobbed and shouted his name. You desperately tried to cling to him with your arm and legs around his back as you kept rubbing your clit through your high and Danny groaned, his low voice vibrating through your throat as he attached his lips to the side of your neck.

Your other arm thrown around him too, nails still digging into his skin, you felt yourself clench around him, and he moaned loudly, his harsh movements against you losing their rhythm. He managed a handful more thrusts before he buried himself deep, and you felt him release inside you, stroked his back with your palm and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth as he groaned and rode it out inside you, out of breath. He collapsed on top of you, pulled you down into the pillows with him and rolled onto his side, slipping out, wrapping his arms tightly around you and keeping you close to his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“You’re a goddess”, he whispered close to your ear, and his hair tickled your cheek as you smiled. “You’re not too bad yourself, I can’t think straight. Fucked my brains right out”, you said, and he chuckled against your neck. “I love you”, he said, you turned your face to capture him in a kiss, much softer than what he’d just done to you. “I love you too, my handsome prince.”


End file.
